Magical Accusations
by TheXWandererXWithin
Summary: This story is actually a crossover, but I can't choose two story catagories so here are all the stories melded into one: Death Note, Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire, Confessions of Georgia Nichollson, and Coraline. This story is set in their 5th year
1. The Letter

**This fan-fiction is a many-branched crossover. It contains Harry Potter/Death Note/Confessions of Georgia Nicholson/ one character (main character) from a fan-fiction of mine---and she is not 'wanderer' as she is in the fan-fiction. She is her alias 'Wanda Queue', and she is not blind--/and a small amount of Coraline is in here(only one character comes from this book)**

**P.S. The story begins with all of the people getting their letters. And no 'Kira' or Light will be in this story. Because I hate him THAT MUCH. **

**Want some ice for that burn, Kira lovers?**

**(Sorry. That's mean)….But seriously!**

**Please review, and no flames.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Magical Accusations**

Wanda stared at the letter. She couldn't believe it.

'_No. Fucking. Way.'_

This couldn't _possibly _be real. It had to be a hoax.

Her eyes scanned over the page once more. On it, written delicately in a fine, emerald script was the words:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss. Queue,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. Please be at King's Cross Station by no later then 9:30 am. The train at Platform 9 ¾ will depart at precisely 10:00 am._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

_**  
**_She snorted.

'_Please! How fake! And the list of 'necessary books and equipment' is completely…crazy! I mean, come on, where in HELL am I going to find a real WAND?! And none of the books I've ever even heard _mentioned! _And how exactly am I supposed to obtain an owl? Catch one?! That's insane!'_ Wanda thought furiously.

She shoved the letter over to the side of the table and picked up the envelope.

On it, written in the same emerald green ink were the words:

_**Wanda Queue, **_

_**Winchester,**_

_**Bloomsburg Street, **_**Whammy's House,**

_**Third Floor, 4**__**th**__** bedroom on the right.**_

Well, okay, the address was pretty accurate. But still…!

'_And anyway, how'd they know what room and what floor I'm on?…Let alone know that I lived in Whammy's House.'_

She glared back at the letter. After a few minutes of pondering her situation, she decided to consult Watari.

Grabbing the letter and envelope, (quite roughly) she walked quickly with long strides to the door. She threw it open to find a slouching L wearing his normal attire (without the old tennis shoes of course), staring at her with an alarmed expression on his face. Wanda guessed she was being quite noisy.

His eyes darted to the hand she held the letter and envelope in.

"What?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"You got one too." He stated. Wanda noticed he was holding a letter and envelope very similar to hers.

"No idea what you're talking about." She said breezily, continuing to walk past him.

"Good, then we can go see Watari together." Said L quite plainly, following Wanda down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes.

She marched down the hallway with L close in tow. They passed identical doors on both sides, perfectly symmetrical to each other.

Whammy's House was like a fancy hotel, except much tidier and nicer.

The two turned down another hallway that led left. This hallway was plainer than the other hallway, and had doors that most obviously led into classrooms.

Still, the two walked on.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they turned left again. This time the hallway curved away to someplace else in the House; there were only two doors here, one on both sides of the hallway. They went to the one on the right. Wanda knocked, then, without waiting for answer, barged right in.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the newcomers.

One pair belonged to a wizened old man, with snow white hair and a kind air about him. This man was Watari.

The other person was a teenager of about fifteen, the same age as the two individuals standing in the doorway. This male's eyes resembled two pools of blackness. He wore thick makeup to cover his real face, and instead bore a strong resemblance to the other fifteen year old in the room; otherwise known as L.

The copycat was none-other than a boy named Beyond Birthday.

He grinned evilly.

"So you both received a letter as well?" Beyond asked, sauntering over the other two teenagers.

"So it would seem." Replied L, holding up his letter for all to see.

Watari nodded.

"Please, Q; L, bring them to me." He said.

L immediately walked to the man and handed the letter straight over. Wanda followed suit.

After a minute or two of examining the letters, he sighed.

Watari raised his head to observe the three waiting teenagers.

"There is no doubt that these letters are in fact not scams." He told the children.

"What?" exclaimed Wanda before either of the boys could respond.

"But that's impossible! There's no such thing as a school of magic, _or _Platform 9¾! There's no way it could be real!"

"I have scanned B's letter. It is not a fake either. I also received a letter this morning, from the Headmaster of this school, explaining that he knew of the intelligence levels of you three, and realized that you may not believe the contents of the letters."

The children waited for him to continue.

"And so he wrote to me hoping that hearing the words come from myself, would allow you three to grasp the reality of your world. He also said that, should you all still resist comprehension that the school the students there and the overall usage of magic exists, then he would come and talk to you himself should you request it."

Silence draped over the room like a thick winter blanket.

After a long pause, L shifted slightly in his spot, looked at the ground at said: "I believe it."

Beyond Birthday didn't say anything.

"He said to _request _his presence right?" asked Wanda.

Watari nodded.

"So all we have to do is say that we want him here?" she questioned.

Again, Watari nodded.

"Fine. Then I request that whoever you are show yourself!" said Wanda.

Naught occurred.

"See? Nothing Happe-" began Wanda in a satisfied tone when she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

All of the teens turned around to stare at the door.

"Come in." said Watari calmly.

The door opened, and in walked a man.

Wanda blinked.

He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long, red robes and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

'_Unbelievable.' _Was the thought the three teens shared as they stared in awe at this majestic man who simply radiated power.

"Did someone call?" the man asked cheerfully, closing the door behind him.

He walked past the frozen children to the middle of the room. He greeted Watari kindly, who, although slightly surprised by this man's demeanor and appearance, welcomed him just as kindheartedly, as all English gentlemen must do.

The children stared at this person in disbelief. How was he even…realistic?!

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe someone known here as _Q_," (here he looked pointedly but kindly at Wanda, who had suddenly developed a great interest in her shoelaces) "bade me to come and show myself."

"So here I am." He said smiling.

"Can you really do magic?" blurted Beyond. Both L and Wanda looked at him in surprise. He turned beet-red and began surveying the floor.

Dumbledore's smile grew wider.

"I can."

There was a pause. Beyond Birthday raise his head to stare intensely into the Headmaster's eyes.

"Prove it."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed. He looked confused, maybe even a little worried. Beyond stared at him intensely.

Dumbledore nodded, then withdrew a carefully shaped and polished wooden stick and turned towards the large filing cabinet behind Watari's desk.

And with a flick of what was to be assumed as a wand, the cabinet burst into flames.

Watari jumped up in shock. The three teens stared at the burning filing cabinet, horrified.

They knew that that cabinet contained their real names; their whole _lives _had been recorded in those files.

And, without further ado, Dumbledore nonchalantly waved his wand once more, and the flames vanished, and the cabinets looked as good as new.

Watari, relief etched across his face sank into his armchair.

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. L turned away again as if nothing had ever happened. Beyond, however, eyed the wand greedily.

"Where do we get those?" he asked innocently

Dumbledore surveyed him once more before replying.

"In Diagon Alley, London."

Beyond Birthday frowned in confusion. He had never heard of that place before.

He blinked owlishly at the Headmaster.

Then he realized.

"You have to get through by magic, right?" He stated, not really asking.

"In a sense, yes." Said Dumbledore, answering Beyond all the same.

"….Can you take me there?" Beyond asked after a pause.

"Hey! I'm coming to!" Wanda protested suddenly, startling everyone is the room, not only because she had been so quiet, but also because everyone had been speaking fairly softly in the first place.

"And so is L! We're not leaving him behind!" she continued, grabbing L's wrist and holding it up as if she had to hold on to him so he could go too.

Beyond threw Wanda an irritated glance. She childishly stuck out her tongue.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course. But I do believe you should ask your guardian beforehand."

Immediately Wanda turned to Watari and asked: "Please? Can we go, pretty please, pretty please, pretty please?!"

Watari smiled too. "Yes, you may."

"YAY!" said Wanda, her initial hyper-ness emerging at the prospect of shopping.

"You'll need these." Said Watari, standing up and walking over to the teens. He handed each of them their letters and envelopes.

"Thanks!" said Wanda, beaming at Watari.

She looked down at her letter. Suddenly, the smile slid off her face.

"Oh."

She looked up at Dumbledore.

"But we don't have any money to buy anything. At least, I don't." she explained.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the inhabitants of the room.

Wanda was still holding L's wrist quite loosely in her hand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, quickly breaking the silence.

"There are accounts set up at Gringotts for students at Hogwarts who do not have money to pay for their school admission and equipment."

"Oh. Okay. Then let's go!" said Wanda, her excitement building back up to its original peak. She marched straight past Beyond, dragging L with her.

No one else moved. Beyond was just standing there.

"Well, come on!" said Wanda crossly, her head popping around the door. Then she disappeared again.

Beyond Birthday turned around and slowly followed the other two from the room.

Dumbledore made to follow him but turned to Watari instead.

"_Keep an eye on him." _He whispered. Watari nodded gravely.

And, without further ado, Dumbledore proceeded to follow the three teens out the door and into the parking lot.

_******_

The term of transportation to London turned out to be walking, then the subway.

The group attracted a lot of attention appearance-wise, as the pack looked quite strange and out of place walking down the street.

A pretty and excited young teenage girl leading the pack, her long brown hair streaming behind her as she tread the sidewalk confidently in a pair of faded pink converses, a short, red tartan skirt, and a slightly baggy red v-necked sweater over a white, round-necked shirt; her sharp green eyes sparkled with hectic glee as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes with a small, spindly and slightly bony hand.

Following closely behind the girl was a tall man in long red robes, with long silver, white hair tucked neatly into his belt; his appearance characterized by his twinkling blue eyes peering cheerfully from behind half-moon spectacles and his long, crooked nose.

Slightly farther behind the two eccentrics, a teenage boy that was tall enough that he could be mistaken for a young man seemed to trot with a slight gait, his back curved forward, making his shoulders hunched. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of a pair of old blue jeans, though faded, were perfectly clean. The same went for his long-sleeved, round-necked, plain white shirt.

He watched the tall man in front of him with over-large black eyes that were characterized by dark bags under them. His hair was another matter completely; thick and black spiky hair stuck out oddly from his head, from which there seemed to grow too much of.

Even farther behind him, trailing along as if he would rather walk by himself, (although who could blame him) resembled the teenage boy he followed behind, but…not in a particularly good way. He was like a bad copy of the original. His hair was not as thick, and his mouth line was longer. His eyes were not as large as the boy in front of him, and were slightly more lidded then the average person. You could also tell he wore the make-up he needed to look like the original.

So far, it wasn't very convincing.

He would need to think up a new technique.

When the abnormal group reached the subway, they looked even stranger.

Dumbledore attracted the most attention.

Of course, he had never used the subway before, so he was quite eager about the trip.

Thankfully, he had brought _normal _money with him, so they were able to get their tickets and make it through the automatic turn stile without a hitch.

When they sat down on the subway train Dumbledore, who was smiling from ear to ear, leaned toward L, (who had decided to sit next to him) and whispered: "It's my first time on the subway. I'm quite excited."

However, at that moment, an old homeless guy decided to hurl all over the floor one row of seats next to theirs.

That was probably the one thing that marred their trip, but Dumbledore was still quite pleased when they got off. They all heard him murmur softly to himself, (although they pretended not to) that: _"It went much better than I thought it would."_

'_Yeah,' _thought Wanda, _'If you can call a homeless dude throwing up all over the floor and have to _watch_ the sick churning around on the already disgusting floor _good.'

By the time they reached London, it was already 2:35.

They had emerged from the subway exit on a street known as _Charing Cross Road._

Dumbledore bade his fellow travelers to follow him, and led them down the street. He approached a cramped-looking old-fashioned tavern that no-one seemed to be paying attention to except that particular group.

The chipped, dark green sign swung in the breeze, the faded golden letters spelling: 'THE LEAKY CAULDRON'.

Dumbledore walked straight up to the door and turned the brass door knob. He opened the door that led into a dark, faintly lit room that emitted loud clattering, soft laughter, and the sound of beer mugs slamming onto wooden tables.

Dumbledore ushered his soon-to-be students in and bent his head to enter. Quietly he closed the door behind him.

"ALBUS!" came the cry of many men who raised their beer tankards as a salute to the well-known headmaster. This quite startled the teens, which had never been around people such as these, and certainly did not know how to act.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Said Dumbledore, smiling at the men sitting in a congregation around the table.

"Yah!" said the men in unison and went back to their conversations.

"Afternoon, Albus." Said a man coming out from the back room.

"Good Afternoon Tom." Replied Dumbledore, smiling at the barman.

"I have students that need to pick up their school equipment today, Tom. Could you show us the way into Diagon Alley?"

"Ah. Of course Sir." Said Tom cheerfully.

He took a necklace from around his neck that hung a single key.

"Follow me." He said, beckoning the teenagers to an old door. Albus followed.

Carefully, he inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door. He ushered the four customers in, then promptly slammed the door behind them.

"Uhhh…" managed Beyond, looking around, wondering if it really all was a trick.

Because, I mean, they were in a _broom cupboard._

"No need to worry." Said Dumbledore.

He brought out his wand and tapped a pattern of bricks with it. Of course, none of them were paying attention the pattern in which he tapped, they were all too busy trying to figure out how to get some breathing space stuffed into the way-too bloody small closet.

"Beyond! Move over! I can't frickin' breathe!" Wanda choked out.

"Don't use his real name Q." said L sharply.

"Shut up! I'm dying a painful death over here!" she said as loud as she could manage as she was crushed against the wall.

"You shut up Q!" said Beyond Birthday angrily. "I can't move either, there's no space!"

The two began whacking each other and struggling for more air than the other.

"How about both of you be quiet?" asked L softly.

"NO!" they both shouted at him just as the bricks that Dumbledore had been so absently tapping against made loud, grating noises as they began to _move._

All three of them froze as the sunlight from the other side poured into the tiny, airless space.

They blinked in awe as they saw the other side of the wall. Diagon Alley was shining at them, showing them the real world. The world of wizarding-kind, and the world that muggles had so readily pushed away.

Wanda's hand creeped over to L's arm and grabbed it for protection. Honestly, she was freaked out, and she knew that she and her bad direction skills would probably get her lost. She hung onto his arm with both hands now, following slightly behind him as he followed Dumbledore out into the bustling hubbub of witches and wizards about in their daily business. Beyond walked out and walked right behind Dumbledore this time.

All of the teens wished he or she had eight more eyes. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments none of them had seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. There was an ice cream shop that immediately caught the eyes of L, but he seemed to resist his temptation when Wanda kept dragging him along. She wanted to see _everything,_ as did Beyond Birthday.

There was a dark shop where doleful hoots, loud meows and 'ribbits' could be heard from, as well as a shop which had been surrounded by young children and teenagers; all of them peering at highly polished broomsticks that had all had had their tails carefully trimmed, their wooden handles perfectly shaped.

This was one of the things that caught Wanda's eye the most. The other was the large shop with the animals inside.

The thing that caught Beyond's eye, was also the broomstick place and the shop selling potion ingredients and big black cauldrons. He looked as though he was ready to buy the whole store out.

L, unlike the other two, seemed only interested in the shop named FLOURISH & BLOTTS that had towering piles of un-shelved books that teetered all the way up to the ceiling, and the ice cream parlor.

However, the three teens were disappointed to find that Dumbledore led the way to none of these shops, only walked quickly and purposefully towards a large snow-white marble building that towered over the other shops.

Across the top of the imposing building were the words: "GRINGOTT'S BANK" engraved in liquid gold.

L turned his head to look back at the magical shops.

He saw a plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head, saying, "Gnome teeth, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

"_Come on, L, you've gotta see this!" _Wanda whispered, snapping him out of his contemplation.

"What?" he asked, turned around. Wanda began dragging him up the steps

"_Look, it's a goblin! Isn't he amazing? I've never seen a creature like him! So cool!"_ she said in a barely audible voice.

"Q, isn't that kind of rude talking about someone else like that? You know he can hear you." L said in a bored tone while scratching the back of his head.

"I know I'm just so excited!" she giggled.

The goblin was about six heads shorter than L.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, L noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_.

"Nice poetry." Said Beyond in a dull voice. Dumbledore's mouth twitched into a sort of half-smile.

"The goblins are very protective of their cache, even though most of the money does not necessarily belong to them. It would be extremely foolish to try and rob it from them." Dumbledore told the three, almost as if he were warning them.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and then they were in a vast marble hall. It was very clean and tidy, despite tall stacks of paper and many large wooden crates filled with gold and gem. The three teens immediately thought of the word: 'regal'. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, stamping papers, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Dumbledore strode smoothly over to a free goblin.

"Good Afternoon." He said to the Goblin who had looked up from weighing a sapphire stone about the size of Wanda's hand.

"We are here to take some money from L Lawliet's, Beyond Birthday's and Wanda Queue's safes."

All three of the teens jumped at hearing their names.

'_Great, now _everyone _will know our names.' _Thought Wanda, who was extremely irritated and cross.

"You have their keys, Sir?" inquired the Goblin.

"Ah. Of course."

Dumbledore brought from a pocket in his robe three keys. The first key was small and silver, decorated with ivy. The second key was a bigger, golden one, but it was plain. The third was bronze, medium size, and had a slight decoration on the hilt.

"Here they are!" said Dumbledore, quite optimistically.

The goblin took them in its hands and seemed to be weighing them thoughtfully. He scrutinized the bronze key for a moment, and then handed it back to them.

"That all seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Hogthorn!"

Hogthorn was another goblin. The trio and the Headmaster followed Hogthorn to a pair of doors that led out of the hallway.

Hogthorn held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Hogthorn snapped his fingers and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

When the first started off, Wanda screamed because they had shot off like a bullet downhill, and if you didn't like roller-coasters, you certainly would not like riding something without seatbelts.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of dim twisting passages. Wanda tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, left, right, left, but it was impossible. Wanda was worried for a while, until she realized that the rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Hogthorn wasn't steering.

Beyond's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

L seemed to be having hard time sitting in his regular position and, so he grudgingly moved so he sat like a normal human being. He decided he didn't need to think hard for this ride. All he needed to do was remember how to breathe and hold onto the bar.

Dumbledore, compared to the three teenagers holding on for dear life behind him, was quite enjoying himself. In fact, he sat straight up in his seat and twiddled his thumbs thoughtfully.

When they suddenly came to a jerking halt, L fell backwards in his seat while Wanda and Beyond Birthday tried not to fall over either.

There were five small, plain doors in the passage wall. Hogthorn and Dumbledore got out of the cart as though they hadn't just been speeding downhill at 295 km per hour.

The numbers of the doors went as so: 10, 11, 12, 13.

When Wanda, L, and Beyond Birthday had finally clambered out of the cart and had obtained once more a steady heart rate, Dumbledore beckoned to Wanda, and Hogthorn unlocked the first door, number 10.

Her jaw dropped. _She had gold. _

It may not have been much, considering that it was not _really _her own, but at least she had what she did.

Dumbledore gave her a bag, and she entered the room to scoop up as much money as she could, and made sure she had a little bit of everything. The tiny brown coins, the shiny silver coins that were medium sized, the large golden coins. She even found a small-ish ruby gem while she was piling money into her bag.

She walked out with a small smile on her face.

Hogthorn unlocked door number 12, which happened to be L's.

Apparently door 11 belonged to someone else.

After L got his gold, door number 13 was unlocked and Beyond received his gold.

The three were reluctant to get back into the cart, so it took a fair amount of persuading from Dumbledore to get them back on. When they finally did, they were cautious and furtive the whole ride back.

***

The first place they went to was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Neither Beyond or L would let Madame Malkin touch them so she just handed them robes that looked like they would fit and told them to try them on. Beyond's were a little too long at the hems, but he wouldn't let Madame Malkin fix it.

"_The nerve of children these days!" _huffed Madame Malkin bustling away to check on her other customers.

L's robes were the perfect length, but just happened to be baggy overall, and, (although the look quite fit him) Madame Malkin insisted that he try on other pairs. Of course, he still stuck with the one he had originally tried on, because he just didn't seem to fit anything normal sized.

Wanda, however, came out with perfect-fitting robes, much to the boys' annoyance.

"Well, it's your own faults." She told them quite matter-of-factly as they shopped for their school books. Many of the books in flourish and Blotts fascinated L, who found a keen interest in the books with nothing in them at all. (There was a trick that could only be figured out by examining each page closely to earn the ability of actually _reading _the book. This particular book L had bought so that he could occupy himself while bored.)

Next they visited Eeylops Owl Emporium. Wanda had always had a strange fascination with fruit bats, and got personal permission from Dumbledore to buy one. L bought a tawny owl, while Beyond bought nothing at all.

They also bought three pewter cauldrons, three sets of copper scales and three collapsible brass telescopes.

After this, the group visited the Apothecary (which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages,) to pick up the necessary potions ingredients for fifth years. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Dumbledore asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for the three teens, they themselves examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each, dried bat wings (Which greatly disturbed Wanda's new pet bat she had so eloquently named Hammy) and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

And then it was time for wands.

This shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Beyond planted himself on to wait. L felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. L jumped. Wanda jumped. Only Beyond Birthday and their new Headmaster remained composed.

"How have you been Albus?" asked the man known as Ollivander. He smiled, his misty orb-like eyes shining.

"Quite well, thank you!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "These are soon-to-be students at Hogwarts, and need to get their wands." He said while smiling as if he were reminiscing good memories.

L, who had been so surprised that Ollivander had seemed to morph from thin air, jumped when Mr. Ollivander began speaking to him. He was equally astonished to find that Ollivander knew his name.

"Well, now – Mr. Lawliet. Let me see." He said to L, (who happened to be the closest to him at the time) pulling a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er -- well, I'm left-handed," said L nervously. He knew that the man would want to measure him, and he knew that would be the only way he would receive a wand. So he decided to give up his pride for the time being.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured L from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Lawliet. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

L suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Lawliet. Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

"…"

L paused for a moment, and then raised the wand, only to have it snatched away by long, pale, spindly fingers.

"No, no. –here, ebony and unicorn hair, ten and half inches. Springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Hesitantly, L raised the wand again. It was not snatched away. It felt quite comfortable under his fingers.

He waved it. Well, he more brought it down and then issued a sort of flicking motion upwards. Instantly, a jet of sparkling, clear water sprung from it.

Wanda laughed. Dumbledore clapped and said "Bravo!" Ollivander said "Well done!"

L paid for his wand and moved away to wait for the others. He surveyed his wand closely. It was a dark color, quite beautiful and slender.

"Miss. Queue!" said Ollivander. She stepped forward and allowed him to measure her.

When that was finished, he made her try out all sorts of wands. Yew, ash, maple, holly and more, but they could not find a fit.

Wanda tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination – willow and phoenix tail. Nine inches, nice and supple."

Gingerly, Wanda took the wand. Her hand was stinging slightly. She looked at the wand. It was light brown. She sighed. She started to feel the stinging in her hand go away. She blinked, then raised the wand above her head and brought it down in an elegant manner. Red and gold embers flew as she drew a thick line of fire in the air which only lingered for a couple of seconds.

Dumbledore, L and Ollivander both clapped loudly. Beyond looked sour.

She quickly deposited her due into the wand-maker's hands and thanked him.

Finally, it was Beyond Birthday's turn. He seemed to have trouble finding his wand too, but not nearly as much as Wanda did. Finally, he came out with an Oak wand with the base of dragon heartstring. His display of power was not nearly worth mentioning as much as either L's or Wanda's display. In fact it was quite disturbing.

When he waved his wand, two things had happened. A shoot of mist had exploded from the end of his wand, and an over-large snake had emerged, hissing angrily.

Dumbledore made the snake vanish with a CRACK, but not before he exchanged furtive glances with Ollivander.

Beyond, who seemed embarrassed, or either didn't want to show his face, deposited the money to Ollivander without so much as a glance or a sign of thank you. Dumbledore and Ollivander exchanged glances once more.

As Beyond Birthday turned away a cruel grin lit up his features almost like a jack-o'-lantern being lit, unable to wait to scare little children with his almost insane expression.

But L saw. He saw Beyond's smirk, and knew what he was thinking.

****

Finally, they were back at Wammy's House, having said goodbye to their new headmaster (who had bid them to call him 'Professor' Dumbledore from then on and had handed each of them their tickets for the train rides) two blocks away.

They only had two more days till the term would start, and (although neither of the boys would admit it) they were excited.

Their new lives were just beginning.


	2. Beyond's Bloody Mischief

**This is really just a filler to keep you guys going! I'm still typing up the second (well, now the third) chapter!!! **

________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, they were more than ready. Wanda was acting as though she was about to burst out of her skin in excitement, while the boys seemed to care little about their new home. But in truth, both were as thrilled as Wanda.

They had both been acting stranger than usual. L kept forgetting things he never normally forgot. Beyond Birthday had been more silent and weirder than he had originally been.

He'd been frightening the children more than ever lately, and had recently caused an alarming disturbance. Two days before, Wanda and many others had been awoken by a terrible crashing noise and a child's terrified shriek.

Wanda had rushed across the dark wooden bridge that separated two hallways on both sides of the entrance hall, only to find a smashed window, Beyond Birthday with a bloody fist, and a little angel-haired girl named S crying, her tiny face pressed against the carpet because Beyond was holding her down with his foot.

As it turned out, Wanda had been the first to reach the scene, and she had begun yelling at B just as Roger, Watari, L, and a few of the older kids at Wammy's came running up behind her.

Beyond Birthday had been locked in his room for three days after that incident. No one had understood _why _he had done it though. They would whisper to each other, days after his imprisonment within his room, _"Is he just mad?" _as he walked by.

But the day would come; the day that they would start their journey into the world they had never known existed. The three orphans would begin their search into the beyond, working towards the answers of the endless questions of _why _they were magical.

And who they would become.


End file.
